


Abnormality

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But its deeper than that, Friends With Benefits, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Tension in general, complicated romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Gabriel didn’t hate Jack. </p><p>He hated Strike-Commander Morrison.</p><p>Which of the two it was that Gabriel had writhing underneath him was a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormality

The view from his new quarters was nice. It wasn’t too spacious, and it was modest. Honestly, Jack didn’t know what he would’ve put up on the walls, anyway. He didn’t have any pictures of the things he was sentimental about, and if he did he wouldn't want to cheapen them with a plastic frame and acrylic glass just to prove to people that he was human. He didn’t feel the need to flaunt his commendations, his prestige, as if the title of _Strike-Commander_ didn’t tell people what they needed to know.

Then again, it didn’t tell people what they needed to know at all.

It told them what they wanted to hear, and showed them what they wanted to see—an American hero.

He’d always been the prime candidate. It didn’t matter who else out there was better or more qualified, and it never had. Jack hadn’t really been in a spot to notice it, and when he finally did he tried to deny it.

The estrangement from one of his closest friends wasn’t something he could easily deny, however.

Jack’s eyes flicked away from the window when he heard the door open behind him.

“Better” and “more qualified” himself entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

“Hey.” Jack muttered, taking a few steps back as Gabriel made a beeline for him.

In a second he was being backed up against his desk—which was clear, for the most part—with Gabriel’s hands on his waist and his breath ghosting over his neck. Jack couldn’t help the way he tilted his head back, the dizzying warmth of Gabriel’s body pressed against his making it hard to do much but _comply_.

“Heard you needed me.” Gabriel whispered, sounding neutral, like there was something he was holding back, but not for Jack’s sake. Gabriel wouldn’t have held anything back for him in the first place. That was one reason Jack liked him so much.

Jack moaned when he felt a thigh wedge itself between his legs. A hand shoved him back, Jack going flat against the desk, a hand curling around the base of his throat. It didn’t squeeze, only rested there. “Feels like you're the one who needs me.” Jack countered, cocking one brow and rubbing his own thigh between Gabriel’s legs.

Through the man’s pants he could see his cock taking interest, a bulge that made Jack bite his lip when Gabriel spread Jack’s thighs and thrust his hips forward. Gabriel grinded into Jack’s clothed ass, a smirk coming to his full lips as he cut his eyes up to Jack.

“You know that’s not how it works, blondie.” He said, his face suddenly turning serious as he shoved Jack’s black shirt up high. Jack was in the midst of tearing it off the rest of the way, when Gabriel’s hand stopped him. “Don’t take it off. You look good in a high collar.”

Jack’s hands stilled, his face flushing.

“I want yours off.” He said, hooking a finger in Gabriel’s waistband. He saw the thick black hair that trailed over his stomach and down between the man’s legs, and he shuddered. Gabriel was _beautiful_ all over. Thick thighs, long lashes, and sculpted like marble.

He felt almost self-conscious as Gabriel tugged his sweatshirt and t-shirt off over his head, and let it land somewhere on the floor.

Jack was handsome himself, but he remembered all the times he’d been in awe of Gabriel.

_“You sure do like to look.” Gabriel said, closing the space between himself and the other soldier._

_Jack shoved the man away, his face burning. “Leave me alone, Reyes.” He spat, making to turn away. He wasn’t looking for a fight, especially not over this. He liked to keep his preferences to himself for a reason. Jack realized he should’ve done the same with his eyes._

_Gabriel grabbed his wrists, turning him back around roughly. Jack had the strength to break away from him, but he didn’t. Brown eyes looked over his face, as Gabriel’s lips curled into a faint smile. “God, you’re pretty. Might fall in love.” He teased, eyes heavy-lidded._

_Jack shuddered._

_“Don’t mock me.” Jack said, brow furrowing. He was confused. This wasn’t the encounter he’d expected, and he didn’t know if Gabriel was telling the truth or if he was just being cruel. Gabriel’s eyes went wide, like he was surprised, but the cocky smile remained on his face._

_He let Jack’s wrists go._

_“I wasn’t.” Gabriel said matter-of-factly, taking a step back. Jack felt warm all over as he turned on his heel and left. His heart was beating too fast._

That’s when it had started, this _understanding_ they had.

He could still feel Gabriel’s hands on him for the first time, when the man had pushed him up against a wall.

_“I can see it. It’s in your eyes, you know.” Gabriel muttered into the crook of his neck. “You want me to fuck you? I will, if you ask me to.”_

_Jack was frozen. He tongue felt like cracked clay in his mouth and Gabriel’s hands on him were still. His lips were hovering only a centimeter from Jack’s skin but he didn’t make a single move. Gabriel needed consent, wanted it, wanted to hear Jack admit that he’d been thinking a little bit too much about Gabriel Reyes, lately._

_“You’re perceptive.” Jack said calmly, forcing his words not to tremble. He was so painfully aroused, Gabriel’s strong grip on him like something out of a wet dream (it was straight out of one of Jack’s wet dreams). He kissed Gabriel, a clear invitation as their lips locks briefly, only for Gabriel bite his lower lip and pull away._

_“How does it go? When you think about me?” Gabriel suddenly asked, kissing further back along Jack’s jaw. “Do you think about fucking me?”_

_Jack felt Gabriel’s hands close over his, dragging them down and around to his ass. Groping handfuls of it, Jack could have lost it right there—Gabriel did have a nice, round ass. Once or twice he’d thought of hooking his hands behind the man’s knees and spreading his gorgeous thighs. He wouldn’t have minded fucking Gabriel like that, but that wasn’t what he really wanted._

_Gabriel laughed, like he could read it clearly on Jack’s face. “No? Pretty boy wants to get fucked, then, yeah?” He wrapped his hands around Jack’s waist, turning him and pinning him against the wall. Jack could feel the man’s clothed erection fitting in the curve of his ass, grinding into him through the layers of their clothes. “You want me to grab a handful of that hair and wreck you. That's good. I always loved a blond on my cock.”_

_Jack snorted. “That line work on everyone you’ve used it on?” He looked at Gabriel through the corner of his eyes._

_“I’m about to find out.” Gabriel smirked._

Right there, in some random hallway in the barracks, Jack had taken Gabriel first, deep inside him and moaning into the flesh of his forearm. He’d been terrified of being caught the entire time they fucked, but the way Gabriel murmured sweetly into the nape of his neck was comforting, distracting. It was quick, dirty, but Gabriel felt like a lover when he dragged Jack back to his bunk and pounded him into the mattress until he couldn’t think straight.

Gabriel always had a way of burning hot, of being smoldering, passionate. It was true then and it was even true now, when Jack knew Gabriel hated him a little.

No, Gabriel didn’t hate _Jack._

He hated _Strike-Commander Morrison_.

Which of the two it was that Gabriel had writhing underneath him was a mystery.

Gabriel’s hand tightened around Jack’s cock, stroking him faster, harder. His other hand worked the man’s pants off further down his thighs. He had to step back once for Jack to kick off his boots. Gabriel nudged them away with his own, before once more taking his place between Jack’s legs. He didn’t bother tearing the man’s leggings off his other leg, didn’t care. He just wanted full access to spread and fuck Jack just the way he needed, just the way Jack had begged him all those years ago when he couldn’t trust anyone else enough to let them get so close.

Why Jack trusted him, _liked_ _him,_ of all people was something Gabriel always wondered.

He also wondered why he was so hooked on the man beneath him, but he didn’t have to wonder for long. He didn’t like to think about it.

Slick fingers pressed into Jack, making him grit his teeth as he was spread. Jack pressed back against him, hips rocking. Jack had always been impatient.

Gabriel used his other hand to hold him down again by the throat, this time curling his fingers a bit harder. This made Jack moan, his eyes going a little unfocused as he looked breathless, writhing with Gabriel grinding knuckle-deep inside of him.

“Fuck, just—“ Jack grunted, fingers curling against the lacquered wood of his new desk. “—Just fuck me, Gabriel.”

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, pulling his fingers out. “Fine.” He came simply.

Gabriel hooked his thumb in the waistband of his leggings as well as his underwear and jerked them both down low on his thighs. He wasn’t shy at all about the way his thick cock bobbed freely, dripping with precum at the head. There was a shudder from beneath his hand and he saw Jack’s eyes trained on him, biting his lip in anticipation.

God, Jack was needy. Gabriel loved it.

He swiped the wet head of his cock up and down the curve of Jack’s ass, smearing precum over his hole before pressing in. Jack whined just a little, almost inaudible if Gabriel hadn’t been listening for it. After years of this same routine, he knew every obscene sound Jack was capable of making, and just how to elicit it. Gabriel grunted at the feeling of Jack around him.

Jack’s shoulders rose and fell as Gabriel’s hands fitted into the curve of his waist. “I’m surprised you’re still willing to do this with me.” Jack tilted his head back, not really wanting to see Gabriel’s reaction. It probably hadn’t been the best thing to say, but he’d done it anyway. He wasn’t one to bite his tongue for Gabriel’s sake, either.

“Stop talking—“ Gabriel bit out, sliding the rest of the way in. His hips were pressed flush against Jack’s ass, and as he thrusted shallowly, the wet pull of the man’s body resisting his cock was making him breathe a little harder. It was difficult not to just start pounding away, especially when he knew Jack would like it, anyway. “—Still so fucking tight.”

Jack winced just a bit when Gabriel slid out halfway, before pushing himself back inside with a fleshy smack of his thighs against him. Clawing at the desk, Jack tried to find a grip when Gabriel did it again, stuffing him full. “Still so big.” He didn’t mean to sound as breathless as he did when he said it, but the way Gabriel growled and pulled him closer made it worth it.

He started to thrust shallowly, watching the way Jack’s face twisted up in pleasure and pain. It was a little addicting, flicking his eyes between Jack’s already wrecked expression and the sight of his own cock spreading him wide. When one stroke of his cock had him sliding deeper than before, Jack moaned out, hand moving to Gabriel’s stomach and pressing flat against it.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Gabriel whispered, hands tightening around Jack’s waist as he forced himself to stay still. Jack’s eyebrows were still knitted above his eyes, which flicked open, looking at Gabriel with an unreadable expression. Gabriel started to move once more, pulling Jack back against him. It was better this time, Jack groaning softly.

Before long he was rolling back, meeting every thrust and biting out little needy comments to urge Gabriel harder, faster. Complying was easy, Gabriel pounding into Jack’s receptive body, cock sliding in deep into _tight, wet, hot._

It was satisfying, the sound of sex, of Gabriel’s thighs smacking against Jack’s ass, of both of them moaning out freely. When Jack threw his head back, Gabriel’s name rumbling its way across his tongue, Gabriel thought he could’ve come right there. Blue eyes flicked up at him, wide with pleasure and then going half-lidded once more when Gabriel shoved his shirt up and rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over Jack’s nipple.

Gabriel leaned forward, closing his lips around the other one as scraping his teeth there, feeling Jack’s back arch up from the desk. He ran aa hand up the gorgeous arc of the man’s spine, holding him as he sucked a mark right there, before moving to the side and doing the same. He felt Jack shudder beneath his lips every time he railed into him, and he couldn’t help but curl his fingers possessively into the man, as he left an array of bruises decorating his chest and stomach.

“Fuck, Gabri— _ooh_ —“ The head of his cock slammed against his prostate and slid deeper, making Jack see stars and grasp for Gabriel’s shoulders. He held him close, head falling back against the desk. Gabriel looked down at him, sucking back his lip as he relished the sight. Reaching for Jack’s collar, Gabriel pulled the black material down just a bit, kissing Jack there before sinking his teeth in hard. Jack cried out, body rocking against him as Gabriel sucked at the sensitive skin there.

With a wet pop Gabriel pulled back, letting the collar snap back against Jack’s skin. Just above it Gabriel could see the bruise and a few indentations of his teeth. He rubbed his thumb over it, watching it grow darker. The brutal pace of his hips never slowed, Jack bouncing against the desk and looking up at Gabriel with clear blue eyes.

“God, you’re pretty.” Gabriel murmured. _Might fall in love,_ his mind supplied, before he could really stop himself.

Jack tightened his fingers on Gabriel’s shoulders, digging his nails into the man’s skin as he started to come. Gabriel’s hand was on him immediately, stroking out a mess over his fingers and onto Jack’s front. He watched his eyes roll back, his body shuddering in ecstasy as his mouth hung open. He was moaning Gabriel’s name. The sound of it had his own cock throbbing, Gabriel sucking back a lip as he thrust in once, twice, trying to hold out.

“Inside me,” Jack grunted desperately, his hand sliding to the back of Gabriel’s neck, tugging him down. Gabriel knew what that meant, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him in as their lips crashed together. He came hard, deep inside of Jack. He could feel the wetness of it around him, the same feeling between their stomachs as they kissed messily. They stayed like that for a long while, Gabriel stroking Jack’s waist as their breathing evened out.  

Gabriel pulled back with a sharp nip to Jack’s lower lip. He wiped his mouth with his forearm, tugging Jack’s shirt down as he slid his softening cock out. A bit of his come dribbled onto the desk, and Gabriel couldn’t help but snort as he tugged his pants back up.

“Here.” Gabriel swiped his shirt off the ground along with his sweatshirt. He wiped the mess of his front, before tossing it to Jack. “Clean yourself up. You can bring it back to my room tonight when you come.”

Jack grabbed it, wiping himself off as well as the desk, before setting it aside and tugging his own pants on and up. As he pulled on his boots, his face suddenly hardened, and he looked off to the side.

“You take it. Your mess.” He said, pushing himself off the desk and throwing the shirt back to Gabriel, who caught it and cocked his eyebrow. “Besides, I’m going to D.C. tonight. New duties and such.”

Gabriel’s expression changed then, a bit of anger flickering in his eyes before disappearing. He scoffed, walking right up to get in Jack’s face. He was smirking, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes as he pressed the shirt into the man’s hands. “Keep it, then. A token of my affection.” He teased.

Normally, Jack would’ve laughed at that. He managed to grimace, holding up the come-stained shirt and giving Gabriel an incredulous look. “Very thoughtful, Gabe.”

Gabriel was already making to leave, opening the door and walking out.

“Of course, _Strike-Commander._ ” He said, not bothering to look over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

Jack watched him go and stared at the closed door for a long while after he left, before finally balling the shirt up and tossing it into the trash.

He buried his face in his hands, wondering how long it would be until they could be  _normal_ again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
